There have been numerous and extensive means developed and marketed in the art of small boat handling of mooring lines that have moving parts, that are required to be maintained by cleanliness, lubrication or other treatments.
A further object, advantage and benefit of the present invention is that there is provided a device attachment for boat hooks of a character uniquely adapted for docking of customary sized small boats using a conventional boat hook so that the docking function and operation is accomplished with equipment readily available and capable of being stored on such a small boat without undue size characteristics thereof.
Another object and function of the device of the invention is to provide a device attachment which is readily affixable upon a conventional boat hook without requiring modification thereof and in which the device attachment is small and easily stored on board the small boat.
Another advantage and concept of the invention is that it provides a mechanical simplistic structure without increasing their cost and weight for use in docking and mooring purposes of small boats.
According to a further object and advantage of the present invention there is provided a more dependable method and apparatus attachment that allows for a mooring line to be passed onto a piling, mooring cleat, or other device as desired.